This IMSD renewal proposal from Meharry Medical Center and Vanderbilt University is designed to help increase the number of disadvantaged minorities entering careers in science. The concept and the mechanism for attaining this goal are constructed within the framework of the Vanderbilt/Meharry Alliance, a unique commitment on behalf of a front rank research university and a historically Black medical school to interact extensively on clinical care, biomedical research and research training. The goal is to preserve the unique beneficial characteristics of these two schools while leading to enhanced research and education at both institutions acting together. This renewal is based upon four years of experience achieved to date. We are excited about the progress to date and believe our results speak for themselves. Much of the requested funding is directed towards student support and to associated faculty release time. However, we anticipate that new structures and interactions will be formed between the two alliance institutions during the time of this program. Much will depend upon a supportive and responsive interaction between the educational components of each institution and a part of this request is also to support this aspect of the Alliance.